Quase Sempre em Nossas Vidas
by Kitty Pride Malfoy
Summary: Coisa alguma no universo se cria a partir do nada e tudo tem o seu preço. Oh céus! Um dia pretendo vir aqui e terminar a estória mas por enquanto não gostei de nada que escrevi para o final, por tanto a fic está em hiatus por tempo indeterminado.
1. Detalhes

Quase Sempre em Nossas Vidas

**Na trama que é o nosso destino não existem fios soltos**

Sabe aluado, às vezes eu penso que tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

O que poderia ter sido diferente?

Tudo, a minha vida, a sua, a de todo o mundo.

As coisas são como teêm de ser.

Mas a gente poderia, merecia ter sido mais feliz.

Talvez, mas a gente nunca vai saber não é?

_**Mergulhados na escuridão não enxergamos nada**_

São tempos difíceis.

Eu sei. Nada vai ser como antes não é?

Acho que não.

Eu sinto saudades de Hogwarts.

Eu também.

**E não percebemos que não somos os únicos**

O que eu faço?

Case-se com ele, Caroline. Ele vai saber ser um marido adequado.

Não pôde deixar de pensar como tudo era mais fácil em Hogwarts.

Mergulhou em lembranças . . .

Não, não era mais fácil.

**E que tudo é conseqüência de nossas próprias escolhas**

Sinto muito senhorita, o feitiço deu errado.

Co- como assim, deu errado?

**Entre tanto, muda-se um detalhe**

Quem é você? – perguntou uma dessas pessoas, que eles sabiam quem era e estava de frente para eles, o outro estranho estava de costas para os garotos que acabaram de chegar.

Isso importa? – perguntou a outra pessoa de voz ainda mais grave do que a garota que

começou aquela estranha conversa.

**E Muda-se toda uma vida**

_**E se descobre que quase sempre em nossas vidas . . . **_


	2. Fios Soltos

_**Lembrando: eu não ganho nada com isso e os personagens são todos da J.K.**_

_**P S : Eu vou adorar se alguma boa alma comentar, mesmo que seja pra dizer que tá uma bosta :o **_

FIOS SOLTOS

Era uma noite estrelada de verão e Sirius Black observava o céu de uma das janelas da antiga casa de seus pais :

-Sabe aluado, às vezes eu penso que tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

-O que poderia ter sido diferente?

-Tudo, a minha vida, a sua, a de todo o mundo.

-As coisas são como teêm de ser.

-Mas a gente poderia, merecia ter sido mais feliz.

-Talvez, mas a gente nunca vai saber não é?

Não houve resposta pra aquilo. Como poderia? Eles de fato nunca saberiam como tudo poderia ter sido diferente se e somente se . . .

-Ah! Sirius, para com isso cara, o que passou passou.

-Eu sei é só que eu ando com umas idéias loucas ultimamente. Eu acho que eu passo tempo demais sozinho nessa casa horrorosa.

Ficou observando as estrelas pela janela aberta e pensando pela milésima vez naqueles dias que poderia ter sido mais feliz, poderia ter se casado, tido filhos. Não que ele quisesse isso na época mas talvez Tiago tivesse razão, talvez aquilo fosse a melhor coisa do mundo e ele nunca se sentiria realmente completo, realmente feliz até ter tudo aquilo.

Claro que ele sempre rebatia aquelas idéias absurdas dizendo que não precisava de filhos por que já tinha o Harry e de mais a mais o mundo também não precisava de mais um Black. E quanto ao casamento, pra que ficar com uma só se elas eram tantas e não resistiam ao seu charme?

Não pôde evitar um sorriso.

Lupin se calou, o amigo andava estranho. Talvez fosse a eminente chegada de Harry, a solidão ou a idade mas era fato que desde que o conhecera, ainda em Hogwarts, nunca o vira assim.

Ficou longos minutos observando o amigo, que sorriu de leve. E depois saiu sem que Sirius percebesse.

Do outro lado da cidade, em uma outra janela, uma mulher também observava as estrelas quando ouviu uma voz bem conhecida:

-O que foi?

-Nada.

-Sabe às vezes eu fico pensando

-Só às vezes?!

-É sério Luke! Às vezes eu fico pensando o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse . . . bem você sabe.

-Você se arrepende não é? – perguntou sereno, já conhecia a resposta mesmo que ela não confirmasse.

-Eu não sei, mas acho . . . bem eu não sei o que eu acho, é só que – e seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas.

-Você está com medo Carol. Isso é normal, tem muita coisa acontecendo. Mas você não pode ficar assim, olhando sempre pra trás, o que foi já foi.

-Eu sei, mas sabe, eu queria ter minha própria família – de novo as lágrimas.

-Deixe de bobagem! Nós somos a sua família! Até aquele paspalho do seu marido é a sua família.

E lhe deu seu melhor sorriso, coisa rara nos últimos anos, mas não queria que ela se sentisse sozinha afinal.

Carol sorriu de volta, mas foi estranho, foi um sorriso triste; coisa muito comum nos últimos anos.

Ela não saberia dizer o por que exatamente de não ser feliz mas não era. Não sabia exatamente do que se arrependia ou se de fato se arrependia de algo, talvez fossem todas as coisas, afinal foram muitos os seus erros e ainda assim não tinha certeza se teria feito algo de diferente se soubesse as respostas. Ela só fez o que todos queriam e até esperavam que ela fizesse.


	3. Dando sugestões

Tipo nada me pertence,não ganho dinheiro exercitando minha imaginação e VIVA TIA J. K.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DANDO SUGESTÕES

- Vai com calma aí pontas – sussurrou um garoto meio baixinho.

- É fácil falar! – respondeu um outro rapaz mais alto e mais magro que o primeiro e que usava um óculos de armação redonda.

- Vocês dois parem de reclamar, já estamos quase chegando na saída. Pedro, quando sairmos você vai para o salgueiro e depois segue pra Grifinória! – disse um terceiro garoto, muito bonito, mais alto que o anterior e menos magro.

- Eu sei Sirius, é isso o que eu sempre faço! – respondeu o baixinho.

E eles seguiram caminhando mais algum tempo por uma passagem escura e úmida. Era noite de lua cheia, ou melhor quase manhã, por que o Sol já estava pra nascer, e aqueles três garotos estavam voltando para os seus dormitórios no colégio interno onde estudavam. Desde o quinto ano deles era sempre a mesma coisa nas noites de lua cheia, eles saiam escondidos pela passagem de baixo do salgueiro lutador, se transformavam em animais, iam até uma casa abandonada e lá se encontravam com mais um amigo, que nessas noites não estava em sua forma normal pois tinha um pequeno problema com a lua cheia : ele era um lobisomem.

Você poderia perguntar o por que de eles fazerem isso todo mês à dois anos.

Eles poderiam ter se afastado do amigo quando descobriram esse pequeno segredo é claro, mas aí não estariam sendo amigos de verdade. Então eles estudaram duro durante dois anos para se transformarem em animagos e correram grande risco pra isso, pois fazer isso sem o conhecimento e a autorização do ministério da magia era ilegal e perigoso. Mas aqueles garotos não tinham nenhum juízo e tinham amizade e lealdade de sobra.

Depois de mais algum tempo, que pareceu horas para os três pois estavam muito cansados, a passagem começou a se tornar um pouco mais íngrime e Pedro, ou Rabicho como era chamado pelos amigos se adiantou para abrir a passagem e alcançar o nódulo junto a raiz do salgueiro lutador pra que ele ficasse parado e os amigos pudessem passar.

A árvore ficou parada por algum tempo mas ninguém poderia ver qualquer um dos garotos passar, pois eles estavam debaixo da capa de invisibilidade de Tiago, ou Pontas como era chamado pelos amigos .

Assim que os garotos passaram, um pequeno ratinho poderia ser visto correr em direção ao enorme castelo de Hogwarts.

- Pronto o Pedrinho já saiu!

- Graças a Merlim! A gente já não é mais criança Almofadinhas, tá ficando apertado aqui!

O garoto moreno e bonito não respondeu, só sorriu.

- É sério!

- Calma Pontas! Agora para de reclamar e anda logo, eu quero ver se durmo um pouco antes das aulas ou eu vou ter que ficar doente de novo e eu acho que já não vai colar – e deu uma piscadela marota para o amigo.

- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom – disse o garoto de óculos.

- E então? Tudo limpo?

- Mal feito feito! Tá tudo beleza vamos pelo caminho de sempre.

E eles seguiram pelos jardins escuros rumo ao castelo. Tudo corria muito bem até que eles ouviram algo entre as árvores da orla da floresta proibida e eles apertaram o passo:

- Droga Tiago! Você disse que tava tudo limpo!

- E tava!

E eles começaram a correr pelo escuro, tentando se esconder sabia Merlin de que, e sem se darem conta entraram na floresta:

- Vamos Sirius! 

- Não! Por aí não!

- Por onde então?

- Por aqui!

Não soube explicar mas sentiu uma vontade louca de ir pela esquerda. Quase como se ele tivesse de estar lá por algum motivo importante.

Mas aparentemente aquele também não era um bom caminho por que eles ouviram um barulho muito alto, como se fosse o próprio vento se enfurecendo de repente, e depois um grito de dor ou medo, eles não saberiam dizer, ainda mais perto e estacaram. Eles se olharam por baixo da capa . . .

n/a: tem alguém lendo?????

se tiver por favor dê sinal de vida, não custa nada e eu vou ficar muito mais feliz, traduzindo: mais textos, mais atualizações ;p


	4. Operação Salvando Serpentes

N/A: Alguém leu!!!!! Muito obrigada à **Moony-Sensei** pelo comentário!! Espero que você continue lendo:p Eu já tinha desanimado com essa fic, mas agora ganhei novo gás pra continuar :) Muito obrigada mesmo!!!!!!!!!!!

N/A 2: vocês sabem nada me pertence, não ganho nada escrevendo isso, é só diversão!! Boa leitura!

E se alguém mais quisar comentar, pode comentar :p

OPERAÇÃO SALVANDO SERPENTES

Eles se olharam por baixo da capa e de repente foi como se estivessem entrando em um sonho estranho sem ter real consciência disso, e quando finalmente se deram conta foi como sair de um transe, por causa de um grito agudo, uma sensação irritante. Aparentemente até pouco tempo atrás tinha pessoas conversando por ali, ou melhor discutindo. E quando olharam melhor deram de cara com aquela garota totalmente desacordada:

- O que foi que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Sirius intrigado com o que via.

- Sei lá. Será que ela foi azarada?

- Não sei mas queria saber o que que ela fazia aqui à essa hora – disse Sirius de forma maliciosa imaginando o que a monitora chefe estaria fazendo e com quem.

Tiago teve de se segurar pra não revirar os olhos:

- Dexa de bestera cara, você viu quem fez isso? Por que eu não vi nada.

- Não,eu também não vi. O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Sirius começando a ficar nervoso.

- Não podemos deixá-la aqui – disse Tiago tentando pensar em algo.

- Isso eu já sei Pontas!

- E se a gente levasse ela pro Hagrid? Ele não vai contar nada da gente.

- Boa, Pontas!

E os dois juntos apoiaram a garota nos ombros e começaram o longo caminho até a cabana do amigo.

Quando chegaram lá estava tudo escuro:

- Ele deve tá dormindo! – exclamou Tiago preocupado.

- Jura?! Você já viu que horas são? É lógico que ele tá dormindo! – disse Sirius anormalmente irritado por causa de toda aquela situação e batendo na porta sem dar chances de Tiago responder à altura.

- Droga! – disse Tiago batendo na porta também, aparentemente o amigo guarda –caça tinha o sono muito pesado.

Depois de um tempo um homem pelo menos duas vezes maior que o normal e com uma tremenda cara de sono abriu a porta e fitou os dois rapazes confuso:

- Garotos? O que fazem aqui?

- Hagrid, precisamos entrar – disse Tiago em tom de urgência e foi só então que o homem viu a garota nos braços deles.

- O que foi que aconteceu?! O que vocês fizeram!?!

- Hagrid! – repetiu Tiago e o homem enorme deu passagem para que eles entrassem.

Ajudou os garotos a acomodarem a garota em sua enorme cama antes de perguntar de novo:

- O que foi que vocês fizeram?

- Por que você acha que nós fizemos alguma coisa?! – perguntou Sirius indignado.

- Por que? Por que? – repetiu transtornado – Por que? Vocês aparecem aqui à essa hora e querem que eu pense o que? Francamente eu sempre acreditei que vocês eram bons garotos, um pouco levados mas bons garotos. O que foi que vocês fizeram?

- Nós não fizemos nada, achamos ela assim – explicou Tiago.

- E querem que eu acredite nisso?!

- É a verdade! – disse Sirius um pouco mais alto.

- Eu não acredito em vocês e além do mais o que é que vocês dois estavam fazendo por aqui à uma hora dessas?

- Isso já é outra história – respondeu Sirius.

- A gente tava tentando saber se o Remo tava bem – acrescentou Tiago, era uma meia verdade ou apenas uma pequena mentira – já estava amanhecendo mesmo.

- Vocês perderam o juízo!? – perguntou horrorizado – Sabem o quanto isso é perigoso?!

- Tá mas até que foi bom não é? A gente encontrou essa daí – disse Sirius como se não fosse nada de mais.

Hagrid finalmente se permitiu olhar melhor a garota e pôde ver quem era, então entendeu o tom que Sirius usara, mesmo não concordando com ele.

- E ela nem tá acordando – disse Hagrid se virando para a garota – com todo esse barulho e ela nem tá acordando – ele estava definitivamente preocupado.

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam, realmente com aquele barulho todo ela deveria estar acordando e ela nem se mexia.

- O que será que aconteceu com ela – Tiago deixou escapar.

- Vocês não viram nada?

- Não muito – disse o garoto de óculos.

- Ela tava com alguém eu acho – disse Sirius respondendo à pergunta muda do amigo.

- Com quem?

- Nós não vimos, só ouvimos um barulho bem grande e esquisito – explicou Tiago.

- Estranho – disse Hagrid pensativo, mais pra si mesmo do que para eles - Teve duelo então?! – perguntou o guarda caça – por que vocês não se meteram? Por que não ajudaram?!

- Fala sério Hagrid – disse Sirius como se só a idéia de ajudar aquela garota fosse absurda demais - e além do mais não vimos nenhum duelo.

- Se tivéssemos visto, e a Malfoy estivesse mesmo com problemas, a gente ajudava – disse Tiago olhando com censura para o amigo, no que este ficou quieto e carrancudo.

- Temos que levar ela pra enfermaria – disse Hagrid de repente já a pegando em seus braços.

- Não! – disse Sirius

- Como? – perguntou Hagrid atônito.

- Se você levá-la vão querer saber o que aconteceu e a gente não deveria estar aqui fora à uma hora dessas – explicou Tiago.

- E talvez se você esperar ela acorde – acrescentou Sirius.

- Ou morra – disse o meio gigante como se aquilo fosse óbvio. E não esperou pra ver o que eles diriam ou fariam, saiu com a garota nos braços esperando sinceramente que nada mais grave tivesse acontecido.

O caminho para a enfermaria nunca parecera tão longo para aquele homem quanto naquele dia e foi já suando que ele começou a chamar por Madame Pomfrey:

- Madame! MADAME!É UMA EMERGÊNCIA!EMERGÊNCIA!

Pouco tempo depois uma mulher de meia idade saiu de uma porta nos fundos enquanto ainda amarrava o roupão:

- Calma, calma. Eu já estou indo.

- É uma emergência madame! – disse Hagrid deitando a aluna em uma das camas.

- O que houve com ela? – quis saber a enfermeira já começando os exames.

- Eu não sei.

- Onde ela estava? – quis saber não gostando nada do que via.

- Eu também não sei.

- Como não sabe!? – perguntou exasperada e nervosa, definitivamente não estava gostando nada daquela história; pelo menos a garota não parecia mordida.

- E - eu – o guarda caça se lembrou do que Tiago dissera e do tamanho da encrenca em que eles se meteriam se ele dissesse a verdade – eu a encontrei desacordada no meio da floresta.

- E o que ela estava fazendo lá?! – perguntou a enfermeira espantada – E como você soube que ela estava lá?

- Ouvi um barulho muito alto – foi a primeira desculpa que lhe ocorreu.

Madame Pomfrey continuou a fazer os exames sem perguntar mais nada, e Tiago e Sirius, do outro lado da porta, agradeceram mentalmente que Hagrid não os tivesse denunciado. Acharam melhor permanecer ali, escondidos de baixo da capa de invisibilidade, até saberem que fim essa história teria.

Hagrid achou a espera longa demais para o seu próprio gosto, mas talvez Papoula precisasse dele para alguma coisa, então achou melhor esperar.

- Hagrid, por favor vá chamar Dumbledore.

- É grave Papoula?

A enfermeira não respondeu, já tinha ido buscar remédios e sequer ouvira a pergunta.

Sem outra escolha Hagrid saiu em busca do diretor.

Sirius e Tiago não paravam de se entreolhar por de baixo da capa e toda vez que faziam isso ficavam mais nervosos, Hagrid não voltava com o diretor, madame Pomfrey parecia cada vez mais nervosa e nada da garota dar sinais de que iria acordar. Já mencionei o fato de que o diretor estava a caminho?! Essa história ia vazar, Hagrid ia ter de contar a verdade e eles iam mesmo se ferrar dessa vez, e olha que dessa vez eles nem tinham culpa! Mas quem ia acreditar se nem mesmo Hagrid acreditou?


	5. Ala hospitalar

SURPRESAS

Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram horas para os garotos, Hagrid voltou com um Dumbledore vestindo um roupão roxo berrante com muitas luas azuis, o que eles teriam achado engraçado não fosse a situação e a perspectiva de se ferrarem.

- O que houve com ela Papoula? – perguntou o diretor se abaixando próximo a ela para também dar uma olhada na aluna.

- Eu não sei diretor, tem alguma coisa errada com ela. Eu acho que deveríamos transferi-la para o St. Mungus.

- St. Mungus?! Eles ouviram direito? Tá legal, agora eles sabiam, era oficial: eles iam mesmo se ferrar. Merda!

- Você acha mesmo imprescindível Papoula? – quis saber o diretor, não que ele costumasse discutir os diagnósticos dela, mas aquela garota era filha de um membro do conselho diretor da escola que tinha se oposto terminantemente a entrada de um certo aluno, e mesmo que aparentemente o caso dela nada tivesse a ver com os problemas desse aluno, Dumbledore tinha certeza de que este pai usaria o caso para tentar expulsá-lo.

- Acho sim diretor, o senhor sabe que dia é hoje, esse caso pode ser mais grave do que aparenta.

Dumbledore franziu o cenho, entendendo o recado e as suspeitas de Papoula, isso não era bom.

- Hagrid por favor chame o Horácio aqui – pediu o diretor . Em seguida quando o guarda caça já estava longe:

- Papoula não seria a primeira vez que tratamos de um aluno em um caso um pouco mais complicado do que o habitual.

- Eu sei diretor, mas o senhor sabe bem como é o pai dela, ele com certeza vai querer transferi- la para o hospital.

- É justamente por conhecer o senhor Malfoy desde que ele foi meu aluno que eu prefiro que seja ele a sugerir que ela seja transferida.

- Por que Dumbledore? Eu não entendo que diferença isso faria.

- A diferença minha cara Papoula entre ele querer e conseguir usar esse incidente contra o jovem Lupin.

A enfermeira finalmente começou a compreender mas mesmo assim deixou escapar:

- Mas ela não está mordida, nem mesmo fisicamente machucada, talvez em choque mas só!

- Eu sei Papoula mas se o conselho da escola acreditar que isso aconteceu por causa do senhor Lupin isso não vai fazer diferença.

- O senhor acha que ela viu alguma coisa? – quis saber a enfermeira.

- Eu não sei. Saberemos quando ela acordar.

Nesse instante Hagrid voltou com um professor Slughorn bastante sonolento:

- O que houve Alvo? O Hagrid disse que precisava me ver.

- Horácio eu gostaria que você avisasse a família da senhorita Malfoy que ela foi encontrada desacordada.

- Mas por que? O que houve? – agora ele parecia genuinamente preocupado.

- Não sabemos ainda o que houve, mas ela já está sendo examinada.

- O Abraxas não vai gostar nada dessa história de não sabermos o que houve e ele terá lá suas razões não é Alvo?

- Por favor Horácio diga ao seu amigo que assim que soubermos de algo lhe avisaremos e depois me encontre na minha sala – disse Dumbledore em tom de fim de conversa.

- Está bem, mas que ele não vai gostar, não vai.

Dizendo isso o professor se retirou da ala hospitalar.

O diretor se virou para Hagrid, os garotos prenderam a respiração:

- O que foi que houve? – perguntou com a voz branda.

- Eu . . – mentir para Papoula era uma coisa, para o diretor era outra. Mas já era tarde demais, o que Dumbledore diria se soubesse que ele tentou mentir para acobertar dois alunos? – Eu achei ela.

- Eu imaginei Hagrid mas eu gostaria de saber em que condições você a encontrou se não for pedir muito.

- Desmaiada já. Eu estava dormindo quando ouvi um barulho e fui verificar, mesmo achando que não era nada . . .

- Qual barulho você se lembra?

- Não diretor ,eu tava com muito sono.

Dumbledore franziu o cenho.

- Você não sabe de mais nada? – perguntou olhando fundo para Hagrid como se quisesse ler sua alma, o que fez o meio gigante se sentir ainda mais culpado.

- Não, mas posso tentar descobrir com os seres da floresta senhor, se quiser posso fazer isso agora mesmo – se ofereceu. Culpa.

- Por favor – pediu o diretor.

E sem nenhuma palavra à mais ou explicação Hagrid saiu da enfermaria rumo à floresta.

Dumbledore também se retirou e os garotos ficaram sem saber o que aconteceu depois, pois não puderam seguir o diretor até sua sala.

Mas por algum motivo permaneceram por lá e viram quando mais ou menos uma hora depois um homem de cabelos loiros muito claros e um tanto fora de forma chegou acompanhado a enfermaria de um rapaz muito parecido com ele próprio porém mais alto e esbelto, o professor Slughorn e o diretor Dumbledore.

O homem loiro e fora de forma parecia estar discutindo com o velho diretor, enquanto o diretor da sonserina tentava em vão acalmá-lo:

- Abraxas se acalme homem! – pediu Slughorn um tom mais alto.

- Me acalmar Horácio!? Eu sempre disse que essa história de aceitar lobisomens não daria certo, mas alguém me ouviu? Claro que não! Quando o próprio _Alvo Dumbledore_ garante que seria seguro, por que não acreditar?

- Sua filha aparentemente não teve nenhum problema com lobisomens essa noite senhor Malfoy – disse Dumbledore calmamente.

- Aparentemente? Isso não é o bastante. E posso saber por que ela ainda está em Hogwarts?

- Nós não achamos necessário transferi-la.

- Quem não achou necessário? A mesma pessoa que achou que não haveria problema algum em aceitar um lobisomem? – zombou com puro sarcasmo o rapaz loiro.

Dumbledore já ia responder com seu discurso preparado antes da chegada do senhor Malfoy, quando Madame Pomfrey interrompeu a discussão que estava prestes a se desenrolar:

- Por favor senhores, isso é uma enfermaria e não uma sala de reuniões! Além do mais a paciente precisa de descanso.

- Minha filha precisa ser transferida para o hospital isso sim!

- O senhor pode transferí-la se assim desejar senhor Malfoy, mas tenho certeza de que Papoula é perfeitamente capaz de cuidar dela aqui.

Abraxas Malfoy pensou em um bocado de desaforos que poderia desfiar sobre os cuidados duvidosos que ele estava certo que ela receberia se permanecesse ali, mas achou melhor cuidar de transferir logo sua filha para um hospital, e foi o que ele fez.

Depois que tudo havia sido providenciado junto a enfermeira para a transferência dela para o St. Mungus, aqueles homens se retiraram para uma conversa particular.

Parecendo que tudo já tinha sido resolvido por hora, os garotos que ainda se encontravam escondidos debaixo da capa decidiram seguir para a torre da Grifinória.

N/A: Jesus! Sim demorei um milhão de séculos para reaparecer e qnd o faço talvez n seja grande coisa, mas a quem interessar possa, um dia, de vagar e sempre, pretendo terminar essa fic e até já tenho idéias para outras, mas uma coisa de cada vez, n começo outra sem terminar essa!À quem estava lendo um ZILHÃO de desculpas, n tenho palavras e nem cara de dizer mt mais q isso!


	6. Conversa

CONVERSA

O caminho para sua sala foi feito em silêncio e foi com um certo desanimo, pela longa conversa que ele sabia que teria, que o velho diretor se sentou atrás de sua escrivaninha e indicou cadeiras para que os outros se sentassem:

- Por favor, senhores.

- Por favor Dumbledore explique o que foi que houve – pediu o Sr. Malfoy.

- Creio que apenas sua filha poderá nos esclarecer o que realmente aconteceu sr. Malfoy – Dumbledore disse calmamente.

Abraxas Malfoy fechou a cara:

- Você sabe muito bem que ela poderia ter sido atacada se é que não foi – disse ele mal se contendo.

- Não creio que esse tenha sido o caso, você mesmo pode verificar que ela não foi mordida – continuou brandamente o velho diretor, mesmo sabendo que Abraxas Malfoy não desistiria tão fácil.

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu penso sobre essa sua política de tolerância Dumbledore! Minha filha e todos os alunos dessa escola correm um risco desnecessário por causa dela!

- Não se trata apenas de uma política de tolerância senhor Malfoy e sim de não negar uma educação adequada à um jovem por causa de seus problemas de saúde.

- Problemas de saúde é um eufemismo diretor – se manifestou pela primeira vez o jovem Lucius Malfoy - Eu mesmo não teria ficado tranqüilo se soubesse da presença _dele_ enquanto estive em Hogwarts.

- Entre tanto o senhor estudou aqui durante sete anos, nos quais nenhum incidente ocorreu.

- Mas Alvo eu concordo com eles, é um risco desnecessário para os outros alunos. Entendo que você acredite que deva dar uma oportunidade ao senhor Lupin, mas se algo der errado certamente será mais do que um _incidente _- disse o diretor da Sonserina.

- Falta muito pouco para que ele se forme e retorne definitivamente para o mundo lá fora como um jovem bem educado e completamente capaz – argumentou o diretor ainda defendendo seu aluno.

- Falta pouco mas é tempo mais do que suficiente para uma tragédia! – disse o Malfoy pai.

- Eu não vou expulsá-lo por uma coisa que nós nem sabemos se ocorreu – disse o diretor em tom definitivo, ele estava mesmo ficando velho, em outros tempos teria prolongado mais aquela conversa, mesmo sabendo que era inútil, só para ter certeza de que tentou tudo o que podia para convencer seus interlocutores.

- Nesse caso, diretor, eu levarei o que ocorreu hoje ao conhecimento dos outros conselheiros da escola – disse o Sr. Malfoy se levantando para partir, no que foi seguido pelo filho.

Depois que pai e filho deixaram o gabinete, Horácio Slughorn se dirigiu ao diretor:

- Você acha mesmo que vale à pena se indispor com os conselheiros por causa desse garoto Alvo?

- Eu não tenho a menor dúvida Horácio.

O professor suspirou antes de completar:

- Nesse caso boa sorte velho amigo.

O diretor encarou os olhos escuros do seu colega e viu ali tudo o que também se passava em sua mente, não seria fácil. Já não foi fácil convencê-los a receber o aluno à quase sete anos atrás, alegando que poderiam ser tomadas providências para que nada de ruim acontecesse e que os alunos se quer saberiam da presença de um outro aluno tão _peculiar_.

E agora com a possibilidade, ainda que remota, de que uma aluna tivesse se encontrado com ele em plena noite de lua cheia . . .


	7. Pensamentos

PENSAMENTOS

Lá dentro deram de cara com Pedrinho, bastante preocupado com a demora dos amigos, já estava quase na hora do café da manhã. Mas os dois garotos nada disseram ao amigo sobre o motivo da demora, apenas afirmaram ter demorado por que tiveram pequenos contra tempos, que contariam mais tarde . E disseram que iam dormir.

Subiram só os dois pois Pedro estava indignado, quase morrera de preocupação e eles não queriam nem contar o que tinha acontecido. Detestava quando eles faziam isso: o deixavam de fora. E o pior é que ele tinha certeza que quando Remus estivesse de volta da lua cheia eles contariam o que aconteceu.

O dia correu normalmente exceto que tanto Sirius quanto Tiago estavam anormalmente quietos.

Aquela noite era a última noite de lua cheia do mês, Tiago e Sirius foram para a casa dos gritos com a cabeça distante e isso, claro, não deu em boa coisa, para azar do nosso querido lobisomem que não tinha nada com isso.

Por causa da distração deles Lupin quase escapou mais de uma vez.

Mas apesar das dificuldades tudo correu razoavelmente bem e eles voltaram para a Grifinória com seus segredos a salvo.

Na manhã do dia seguinte Remus Lupin voltou preocupado para a Grifinória. Se lembrava vagamente de ter tido problemas na noite anterior, claro que não pretendia cobrar nada dos amigos, afinal eles lhe prestavam um grande favor mas se eles iam mesmo fazer aquilo era necessário que tomassem mais cuidado.

- O que houve com vocês ontem? – foi logo perguntando assim que viu os amigos num canto da sala comunal.

Se ele estivesse um pouco menos preocupado com os acontecimentos da noite anterior teria reparado que ainda era muito cedo e os amigos pareciam absolutamente acordados, o que definitivamente era muito incomum.

- Senta aí cara a gente tem muita coisa pra contar – disse Tiago e Pedro teve de se segurar para não revirar os olhos, era sempre assim.

E então Tiago e Sirius contaram tudo, até a parte da vontade estranha de virar para aquele lado na floresta; coisa que Tiago não sabia.

Depois de um tempo de silêncio em que cada um deles mergulhou nas próprias teorias sobre o que teria acontecido, Remus se manifestou:

- Vocês disseram que queriam transferi-la para o St.Mungus? Como ela está?

Tiago e Sirius deram de ombros.

- Talvez dê pra gente descobrir alguma coisa por aí e também falar com o Hagrid.

- Por que tanto interesse? – perguntou um Sirius desconfiado.

- Você não tá nem um pouco curioso? – perguntou Remus consciente de estar mexendo com um ponto fraco de Sirius, a curiosidade.

- Depende. Não tô preocupado, mas gostaria sim de saber o que aconteceu, quem deixou ela naquele estado. Deve ser um bruxo e tanto! – disse quase admirado.

- Deve ser um bruxo muito mau isso sim – disse Pedro como se isso fosse óbvio.

- Também acho Pedro – disse Remus.

- De qualquer modo é um bruxo e tanto, a gente fico meio sei lá, sabe como se não fosse real – insistiu Sirius.

- Credo Sirius, parece até que você tá feliz com o que aconteceu – disse Tiago começando a perder a paciência com o amigo.

- Não é isso! – se justificou embora até para ele mesmo não tenha soado muito convicto.

- E como vocês podem ter tanta certeza de que tinha alguém com ela? Pode ter sido só um desmaio e ela bateu a cabeça ou sei lá, não pode? – perguntou Remus esperançoso.

- Duvido, eu sei que tinha alguém lá. Eu sinto – disse Sirius com uma certeza que nem ele saberia dizer de onde vinha.

- Sabe eu não sinto nada disso – disse Tiago e Sirius lhe devolveu um olhar feio.

- Então a gente vai falar com o Hagrid ou não? – quis saber Pedro antes que aquilo virasse uma briga.

- É uma boa, a gente pode ir no sábado – sugeriu Tiago.

- Por que esperar até amanhã? – quis saber Pedro.

- Temos treino hoje – explicou.

E ficou resolvido assim, que eles iriam até a cabana de Hagrid sábado logo pela manhã.

Os Marotos estavam ansiosos enquanto batiam na porta de Hagrid e ficaram bastante contentes quando o amigo abriu a porta:

- Oi Hagrid! – cumprimentou Pedro animado.

- E aí, cara beleza? – disse Sirius já entrando sem cerimonias seguido de perto de Tiago e Remus.

- Eu já sei o que vocês querem, por isso não adianta virem pra cima de mim com esses sorrisos cheios de dentes.

- Calma ae amigão! A gente não pode nem fazer uma visita! – exclamou Tiago.

- Eu conheço vocês, na certa vieram aqui querendo saber o que eu sei sobre a Malfoy. Aposto como estão se divertindo com o que aconteceu com a pobrezinha, onde já se viu! Fiquem sabendo que foi grave, ela poderia ter morrido – disse o meio gigante se arrependendo da última frase antes mesmo de terminar.

Os garotos olharam pra ele parecendo espantados, e vendo que não adiantaria fingir que não estava sabendo de nada resolveu que era melhor contar o que sabia:

- Vamos sentem – se, eu vou fazer um chá. Aceitam biscoitos?

Os garotos se entre olharam, o grandão era legal mas seus biscoitos definitivamente faziam mal pra saúde, então eles recusaram polidamente alegando já terem tomado o café.

- Vocês dois me meteram em uma baita encrenca – disse olhando na direção de Tiago e Sirius.

- Foi mal cara, não era nossa intenção – disse Sirius se desculpando e se sentindo realmente culpado.

- Mas a gente não sabia o que fazer, e na hora pareceu uma boa idéia – acrescentou Tiago.

- Sei, sei. Tudo bem, já foi. Mas então garotos perguntem.

- Você tá tão afim de contar quanto a gente de ouvir – disse Sirus brincalhão.

- É mas eu não vou contar se vocês não perguntarem – disse Hagrid em tom falsamente cruel.

- Então tá, o que foi que aconteceu depois? – perguntou Sirius sem agüentar mais.

- Eu levei a garota pra enfermaria e Papoula me pediu pra chamar o

- Tá, isso a gente viu. O que aconteceu depois que o pai dela saiu junto com o diretor? – quis saber Sirius ansioso.

- Como assim vocês viram?

- A gente tava lá escondido – disse Tiago lançando um olhar de censura para Sirius, ninguém deveria saber sobre a capa.

- Ah! Bem, então deixem me ver – Hagrid franziu o cenho - Dumbledore foi pra sala dele conversar com o pai dela e ouvir o que eu tinha de novo pra contar depois que eu fui pra floresta proibida.

- Tá isso a gente já sabia! O que tem de novo!? – Tiago já estava impaciente.

- De novo só que os centauros estavam muito estranhos, mais que o de costume, quero dizer, quando eu os encontrei, em uma espécie de cerimonia, acho. Parece que alguém tinha morrido e quando eu quis saber quem eles disseram que foi uma mulher que ainda não existe – disse Hagrid como se isso não fosse nada demais e fizesse todo o sentido do mundo.

Hagrid quase sorriu, bem feito pra eles tinham ido lá buscar, pois muito bem levariam bem mais do que gostariam.


End file.
